Speak Now
by chewinggumandpencils
Summary: A one-shot based off of Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. Told in George's POV. Part of my ongoing project to write a one-shot for every song on the Speak Now album.


_A/N: Hey guys! Here's the one-shot for Speak Now! This one is in George's POV._

_This takes place after the 7th book but before the epilogue._

_So, I just checked my (totally real) list of things I own and Harry Potter and Taylor Swift are not on that list. Here, I'll check again. Nope, still not there._

* * *

><p>I stood in the back of the church, sweating. Merlin, I sound like a bride. Unfortunately, I'm not a bride. I'm sure people wouldn't be too surprised if I ever did something like that, being George Weasley and all, but, no, I'm not wearing a dress. And I wasn't sweating because I was getting married. I was sweating because I was crashing a wedding. I know what you're thinking "You're not the kind of person to rudely crash a wedding." Well, I'm also not the kind of person to just stand by and watch someone marry the wrong person. And, no matter what you say, Terry Boot is NOT the right person for Angelina.<p>

I check my watch and realize that the ceremony will be starting soon. I move to a side, where people won't see me. As I stand there waiting, people start coming in. I see a lot of Angelina's friends, all of them dressed up. They're excited, but there seems to be a nervousness shared between them too. They keep whispering to themselves. Maybe they have the same doubts I do. His family also starts coming in. All of them look happy and much snottier than anyone I would associate with. For some reason, all of his family members are dressed in pastel. I mean, pastel dress robes for a bloke? Really?

I moved around the back of church, trying to stay hidden. As I got closer to the left side, I could hear a male voice yelling. I walked a bit closer to investigate.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST YOUR BOW TIE? YOU'RE ONE OF MY GROOMSMEN. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WEARING YOUR PASTEL BOW TIE."

Ah. Terry needs to relax. And what's with all the pastel? He's a bloke; he shouldn't want so much pastel. I look around the church and realize that the whole thing is decorated in cheesy pastel decorations. So totally not like Angelina. In fact, I would bet 10 Galleons that Angelina did not imagine it to be like this at all. I would even bet that this isn't what she wants.

As I look around, I start to think about my plan and I start to imagine me actually carrying it out, actually interrupting the wedding and telling Angelina to run away with me. My simple statement, the one I'd rewritten so many times that I'd memorized it, seemed a bit silly, but I knew that Angelina would understand.

As I was thinking, I moved further into the shadows and just in time. Terry and his mates walked out of their room and headed to the front of the church, greeting his family. The longer I watch, the more I'm convinced that this is not something that Angelina really wants. She would probably want a more informal wedding. I doubt it was her idea to have it at a church.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the organ. Now, I'm sure it was a lovely song, but I heard nothing but a death march, a song leading the love of my life away from me. Everyone's eyes turned towards the back of the church, forcing me to find a place to hide. There was a statue with a curtain behind it right next to me, so I quickly hid behind there, peeking out enough to see but not be seen. Since I was an uninvited guest, I doubt Terry would be happy to see me here. After all the bridesmaids and groomsmen (in pastel) walked down the aisle, Angelina finally came out, her arm resting on her dad's. Seeing her took my breath away. She looked beautiful in a white gown with a fluffy skirt (even if it wasn't her style, again, I'm sure Terry had something to do with messing that up). Her dad seemed to be trying to smile, but his smile wasn't real. I'd seen enough of his real smiles to know the difference. They reached the end of the aisle, where Terry was waiting in a pose that, for some reason, reminded me of a pageant queen. I almost sniggered out loud at that thought. Angelina's dad passed her off to Terry. As she was being passed off, she looked towards the crowd, the motion almost unnoticeable. _I bet she wishes it was me. I have to make it me. I can't let her say yes. _For the gazillionth time that day, I ran through my plan in my mind, going over everything I had to say and do.

I can't let her say a single vow. Not one. That would be bad. Very, very bad. She's the only person who could make me smile after… after Fred… after I lost my other half. I'd already lost her once, but I can't lose her in this way.

As the ceremony went on, I snuck into one of the back seats and started to pay attention. I could not miss my chance. I'd had Hermione explain it all to me, explain to me that I had only one chance to do this. In fact, I was so focused on not missing the part that I almost did.

I barely heard the preacher say his line, the one I'd been waiting for.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace." The building grew quiet as the customary amount of time was waited. It was my last chance. I had to do it. I had to. _Just stand up, George. Stand up. _I couldn't do it. I couldn't ruin this.

But I had to.

The priest was taking a breath, about to start speaking again, when I stood up.

My hands were shaking and I was sweating again. I faintly heard Terry's relatives gasping and faintly felt their glares in my direction, but I didn't acknowledge any of them. I kept my gaze focused on Angelina, knowing that if I looked at anyone else, I would lose my courage. The look on her face was a sort of surprised neutral. I took that as a good sign, she didn't look outraged, meaning I was safe so far. I took a shaky breath and began, the words I'd memorized just flowing out of my mouth.

"Look, I may be the kind of guy to play a lot of jokes, but I'm not the kind of guy to rudely barge in on a white veil occasion. Believe it or not, I do know my limits. However, Angelina, you are not the kind of girl that should be marrying the wrong boy."

I took a breath and quickly scanned the room, assessing how worried I should be for my personal safety. The pastel (aka, Terry's) side of the room was collectively glaring at me. A few of them were even (whether subconsciously or not, I have no idea) reaching for their wands. The other side of the room, the side with all of Angelina's friends and family, well… A lot of them were smiling at me. I assumed that meant that, in the case of a full out fight, I would have half the room on my side.

I looked back at Angelina and continued.

"Don't say yes, Ange. Run away. Get out of here. Come with me. I'll wait for you outside. You always said we should run away together. I'm ready. We can do this. Let's go."

A small smile started to spread on Angelina's face. I smiled back, courage flooding my body, and continued my speech.

"Don't wait. Please. Don't say a single vow. Listen to me. You can't do this. This is our last chance. I couldn't let my only chance go when he said 'Speak now'."

I finished my speech and stood there, watching Angelina. The whole room turned from me to her, to see her reaction. Terry was next to her, glaring at me, furious. After the longest minute of my life, filled with a couple false starts from Angelina, she started walking down the aisle, speaking to me.

"You know what we should do, George? Let's run away now." A huge smile broke out on my face. She ran the rest of the way towards me and I picked her up in an embrace, not worrying about the people watching us or about not messing up her dress.

Angelina pulled away first and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry, George, I didn't say my vows." With that, we ran out of the church, leaving everyone else to deal with the mess of a crowd we let behind. We got to the car and I tried to help Angelina get in, but her dress wouldn't fit.

"You know what? Forget it. This is going away." Angelina pulled out her wand and sliced it through the air, causing layers and layers of the fluff on her dress to fall out, leaving her with a much simpler, much shorter dress.

"Oh, Ange, I like that much better." I smirked.

We got into my car, the pieced of her dress left out on the sidewalk. When I closed the door, the pieces started to flow away. I started the car and started to drive away. As we were pulling out, Angelina turned to me.

"Thank you, George. I hadn't realized how badly I didn't want to do that until I saw you. I'm so glad you were there when they said 'Speak now'. That would have ended terribly otherwise."

I smiled back at her and continued driving, both of us in a state of euphoria. Sure, there would be a huge mess to deal with later. We would have to apologize and explain, but that will come later. For now, we had each other.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So what do you think? That's my first attempt ever trying to write in George's POV, so some feedback would be greatly appreciated. :D_

_Also, if you want to read the other ones, you can find them on my homepage. :D_


End file.
